Sudden Change of Mind
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Just a stupid drabble about Hermione's wedding ceremony. Being delirious can help or confuse everything. AU, OOC, stupidity warning, sick!Hermione. Not recommendable for Ron lovers...


**Sudden Change of Mind**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**_A.N. This is just a stupid something I wrote when I was delirious. Warnings: Stupidity, AU, OOC, Ron-hating.. oh whatever. At least it's short..._**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione woke up to something icy-cold on her forehead. "Hmm?" she queried sleepily, realising terrified that she could hardly open her eyes, her head throbbed painfully, her throat was sore, and her ears seemed to be stuffed with cotton wool.

"Hermione, wake up. You're ill! What are we going to do?" the voice of her soon to be sister-in-law penetrated her foggy mind.

"I don' feel good," she mumbled, slurring the words.

"You look and sound horrible, Mione. Let me get Severus. Maybe he'll be able to help you quickly."

Ginny, secretary of the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, and wife of Harry Potter, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, hurried to the fireplace to call her colleague and Potions Master, Severus Snape. An instant later, the Slytherin Head of House was leaning over the Gryffindor Head and Transfiguration teacher, Hermione Granger.

"What an excellent timing to come down with a bad case of the witch's flu, Ms. Granger," Severus sneered as he plucked the thermometer from her lips and glanced at the red forty point one (104.1) on the display. "Two days of bed rest and you'll be right as rain," he continued, holding out two phials for her. "I'll be back in four hours' time to administer the next dose."

"Uh... wait... Where are we going to be in four hours' time?" Hermione queried hoarsely, forcefully rubbing her forehead.

"Hermione, what are we going to do? Severus, do we need to cancel the wedding?" Ginny asked, already beginning to panic.

"No, I'm going to go through the ceremony today," Hermione croaked. "Even if I sound hoarse, I'll be able to say '_Yes_'.

"Or '_No_'," her male colleague commented dryly. "May I remind you though that you're running a dangerously high fever that could cause you to become delirious or faint during the ceremony?"

"I'll be all right," Hermione croaked and slowly sat up, feeling very dizzy as she did so.

_Four hours later..._

Hermione sat on a chair on the Hogwarts grounds, between her soon-to-be-husband Ronald Weasley and her mentor and good friend Minerva McGonagall. Harry, who was sitting next to Ron, as well as Minerva were shooting her worried looks, and Minerva kept handing her tissues whenever she needed them.

The Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, ended a longer monologue, of which Hermione's foggy mind hadn't heard as much as four words in succession, and suddenly turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, do you want to take Hermione Granger as your wife? Do you want..."

Hermione's feverish mind drifted off completely. '_No_,' a faint voice at the back of her mind screamed, becoming louder and louder, until Minerva gently placed a cold hand on her own hot hand.

"Hermione, you need to answer," Minerva whispered softly.

"Hermione Granger, do you want to take Ronald Weasley as your groom?" Minister Bones began to slowly repeat her questions.

"No," Hermione said quickly, hating how hoarse she sounded. "No, I want to take Severus Snape as my husband."

A huge gasp filled the Hogwarts grounds. Ron jumped up from his seat, while his mother hurried to Hermione. "Hermione, it's only because of the fever. You're hallucinating. Minister Bones, can you please proceed with the wedding and wed Hermione and Ron? She doesn't mean what she is saying. She is delirious."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I cannot wed Ms. Granger against her wish. I will cancel the ceremony for now, and your son and his fiancée can think about the matter and approach me whenever they have made a final decision," Mrs. Bones replied firmly.

"There is no need to cancel the ceremony," a soft baritone voice suddenly filled the grounds. "Since Ms. Hermione Granger has declared her will to become my wife, I ask you now to continue with the procedure and wed Ms. Granger and myself."

"Severus!" Harry gasped with an apparent mixture of surprise and amusement, offering his seat to his colleague.

In the meantime, Minerva hurriedly transfigured two tissues into two wedding rings. "Minister, here are the rings," she said, handing the rings over to her former student.

"Very well then, if you're sure, I'm going to proceed with the ceremony. I'm going to ask you once again, Ms. Granger, do you want to take Mr. Snape as your groom?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, letting out a few harsh coughs. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, not bothering to listen as the Minister asked the same questions for the third time that day. She only looked up as a soft, silky '_Yes_' penetrated her foggy mind and sent a slight shiver through her body. Soon afterwards, she felt a ring being slid over her finger and forced her eyes open to look at its beautiful design of a griffin and a snake that was leaning over to pull the griffin into a kiss.

"You'll get sick," she croaked right before she felt her husband's mouth engulf her lips.

"Not before I've nursed you back to health," Severus whispered softly, before he scooped her up on his arms and carried her into his bedroom, spelling the next dose of her potions straight into her stomach, before he stretched out next to the person, who had secretly been his love ever after the end of the war and who had suddenly become his wife today.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered, gently caressing her hot body with his cool hands.

"Love you too, Sev," Hermione mumbled sleepily, nestling deeper into his embrace.

**The End**

_

* * *

I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
